


Kim Possible: Heist Gone Wrong, Right, and Wrong

by a54321



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary: So, while Shego is hot and practically a MUST to have at some point when writing KP wedgie stories, I really struggled to think of a proper scenario for her and Kim that felt right. Eventually though, I got this.Shego: https://kimpossible.fandom.com/wiki/File:Lilo_and_Stitch_Rufus_Episode73.pngBe the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.
Kudos: 2





	Kim Possible: Heist Gone Wrong, Right, and Wrong

“Gurgh!” Shego, a woman with pale green skin, emerald green eyes, long black hair that went down to her waist, and wearing a tight black and green jumpsuit as well as black lipstick, grunted as a kick to her gut knocked her back into a the guard rail of the catwalk overlooking the ground floor of the museum.  
  
Ignoring the slight pain that she felt, the villainess straightened herself up while narrowing her eyes at the green-eyed, redheaded teen dressed in a tight purple t-shirt, lose black and purple pants, and tan gloves with a matching belt and a pick strapped to her right thigh.  
  
“Why do you always have to show up when I’m out for some shopping?” Shego asked. And this job had been going so smoothly.  
  
“Not really shopping if you don’t pay for what you take.” quipped one Kimberly (Kim) Ann Possible. “And really, a museum?” she asked. “Are you and Drakken low on cash again or is this just another one his weird plans that have way too many steps to actually work?”  
  
“Well, if I say it’s the latter, will you write this heist off as not being worth foiling?” Shego asked, her tone lack any note of seriousness.  
  
“Yeahhh… no, not gonna happen.” Kim answered before taking on a fighting stance.  
  
“Eh, was worth a shot.” Shego’s hands then lit up with green plasma. “Shame though, you would be savin’ yourself some pain.” That taunt became the cue to fight as both girls ran at each other on the museum’s catwalk.  
  
When they were just a few feet apart, Shego sent out a plasma blast aimed at Kim’s chest which the redheaded teen easily ducked and slid under, prompting another shot aimed lower.  
  
Taking advantage of her crouching position, Kim leapt up and over the attack while spinning with her forward momentum as she reached Shego, kicking raven-haired woman in the got once again and knocking her back into the railing for a second time. “Funny, I could say the same about you if you give up now.”  
  
Scowling, Shego let out a slight growl at that. “Oh, haha, using my own banter against me.” Running forward with another yell, Shego aimed another blast at Kim’s feet and, like the older fighter expected, Kim leapt up over it and towards her.   
  
Prepared for it, Shego also leapt up, taking Kim by surprise as the two of them collided and landed on the floor with the green girl on top.   
  
As the redhead grunted and tried to hold Shego burning and dangerous hands back from her face, Shego couldn’t help but ask, “And by the way, where’s your idiot boyfriend? He get his pants stuck on the roof or something?”  
  
“Looking for… a parking spot...” Kim answered, arms straining before she managed to swing her right leg against Shego and reverse their position, giving herself better leverage to hold the green girl’s deadly hands back.  
  
“Ugh, parking?” Shego asked, grunting as she tried to forcefully push Kim off of her when. “It’s the middle of the night, there’s plenty of open spaces.” Her arms not doing the job, Shego curled up her legs and used them to kick and launch the teen up off of her body, the redhead managing to pull off a handstand to avoid a hard landing before cartwheeling back onto her feet.  
  
“The museum’s signs say no parking after 10PM.” Kim defended, sounding just a little embarrassed about being hindered by that.  
  
Shego looked slightly bewildered at that argument before... “Ha! I swear, you are such a goody little two shoes.” Running forward, the green villainess slashed at Kim with her plasma-coated hands.  
  
Dodging around the attacks, Kim remarked that, “Well, SOMEONE has to be!” Sidestepping a forward swing, Kim let Shego’s own momentum carry her forward before spinning I nan attempt to kick her across the face.  
  
Shego leaned back from the attack though, feeling a light breeze across her face as kick missed her nose by just a few centimeters. As Kim’s momentum spun her back towards Shego, the green woman took the opportunity to take a swing at Kim’s waist.  
  
Shifting her hips, Kim managed to avoid most of the strike.  
  
 **RRRRIIIIP**  
  
Emphasis on ‘most, as the seat of her pants as well as the back waistband was cut clean through, causing the garment to drop during the shock-induced paused that followed as Kim’s black and white Pandaroo underoos (which displayed the cuddly creature’s image on the front where the black and white met) were exposed.  
  
The awkward silence during which Kim’s face began to turn bright red was soon broken though as Shego, a grin spreading across her face before… “HAHAHAHAHAHA! Nice kiddy panties you got there, Kimmie!”  
  
“Shego!” Kim exclaimed, embarrassment filling her as she reached down and lifted up her damaged pants, trying to cover herself with them but unable to keep them up do the damage they’d sustained.  
  
“I, hahaHA… I gotta, heheha, ask…” she began while giggling and clutching at her sides. “Is this, haha, is this trying to cover your boyfriend’s usual role while he’s parking?! Hahahahaha!”  
  
Anger turning Kim’s face from pink to red, the teen growled before letting go of her pants and charging at Shego… Only to trip on her pants as they fell back down to her ankles. “Ow…”  
  
“Hahaha…” her laughter dying down a bit, Shego proceeded to take a couple of steps, standing beside her face down enemy before planting a foot onto the girl’s back. “Now,” she said while bending over and reaching a hand down towards Kim’s underoos, “about that pain I warned you about…”  
  
Feeling villainess’ gloved fingers curl around the back of her childish undergarments, Kim felt a chill go up her spine. “Don’t-” And that was as far as she got before feeling the black and white cotton of her underoos get PULLED up and wedged painfully between her large, round buttocks, which clenched up in pain. “GYYYAAAHHHOOOWWWWWWW!”  
  
With Shego’s foot keeping her body pinned down, Kim’s wedgie was made all the more intense as the green girl began giving the panties a series of yanks, adding more and more inches to the fabric with each rough pull.  
  
“DYOW, GYAH, AHHOOWW, GYYRRGHH, AAAGGHHCK!” Desperately to relieve even a little of the pain of her crack being chafed, Kim arced her ack in a rather uncomfortable way in order to lift up her butt, which wiggled left and right as Kim tried as she tried to match the movements to the direction of Shego’s pulls.  
  
“You know,” Shego said while giving the underoos a more forceful upward pull and holding them taut in that position as Kim squeaked, “looking at how you’re working your butt with this wedgie, I can’t help but think you’ve gotten a LOT of these.” she taunted.  
  
“I do no-” ***SMACK*** “aaAHOWCHIE!” Kim cried out as Shego slapped her hard on her left buttock, making it jiggle.  
  
“Yeah, I’m thinking you do.” Shego countered. “Probably by the rest of your cheer team, am I right.” Kim refused to answer that, not wanting to confirm Shego’s suspicions. “So, is it these cute little underoos of yours that gets you wedgied?” ***SMACK***  
  
“YEOWCH!”  
  
“Your lame personality maybe?” Shego asked before delivering another hard spank, causing Kim to yelp and squirm. “Wait, don’t tell me! It’s this big badonkadonk you’ve got back here, right?” she asked right before delivering two more **SMACKs** to her enemy’s buttocks, causing them to jiggle as the redhead cried out in pain. “Yeah, I could see that last one. No wonder your mission pants are always a little baggy, you’ve got a LOT to hide in the back.”  
  
“SHUT UP!” Kim yelled, face burning red with embarrassment and anger before her juicy bottom received another **SMACK!** “GYOOOWWCHIE!”  
  
“You know, if you talk to your cheer squad buddies, then I don’t think it’s any mystery why they enjoy busting your butt.” Shego said mockingly s she charged up her free hand with some plasma. “I think I’ll do them a favor and give you some more discipline.”  
  
Raising up her plasma-charged hand, Shego brought down HARD on Kim’s left buttock with ***SMACK*** and a ***ZZZAP*** And Kim, well…  
  
“GYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHOOOOWWWWWWWWW!” Kim screamed and thrashed as a green handprint mark was burned onto her left buttock. When Shego finally stopped, Kim was left panting and gasping for air while her buttocks and right eye twitched.  
  
Shego giggled a bit over this when both girls suddenly heard a familiar voice call out, “KP, I got us a parking space but it’s all the way across the- Woah!” Ron, having just entered through the catwalk’s entryway, stared in shock at what he saw, his jaw hanging open for several seconds as both girls looked at him awkwardly. “Uuhhh… I don’t know what I missed but… I’m liking what I walked in on!” he exclaimed, a wide grin spreading on his face.  
  
Shego gave a laugh at that while Kim, taking advantage of the woman’s momentary distraction, proceeded to SHOVE herself upward and knock Shego over. “Wha- ah, hey!”  
  
As Shego began picking herself up, Kim hastily reached into the bag strapped onto her fallen pants and pulled out her grappling hook gun. Swinging her most commonly used tool, the let the hooks of it catch on the seat of Shego’s jumpsuit and…  
  
 **RRRRIIIIP**  
  
“Ah!” Shego’s face suddenly turned a darker shade of green in embarrassment as large portion of the bottom back area of her jumpsuit was torn off, exposing her black and green thong.  
  
Ron gave a whistle at the sudden exposure of her toned and shapely buttocks in said thong.  
  
“Really, Ron, agh?” Kim asked with a wince and groan as her rushed movements made her panties further chafe were wedgied backside as she swings the grappling hook again, catching Shego’s thong on the hook and giving it a twist, wedging them into Shego’s butt.  
  
“Nyyghh…”  
  
“Now for some of that pain I warned YOU about.” Standing herself up, Kim yanked back on the grappling hook, causing Shego’s thong to dig further into her crack as she gave a yelp of pain. Aiming over the side of the Kim then feed the grappling hook.  
  
Shego’s eyes went wide as she felt the fired hook viciously stretch her thong out and drag her back to the railing. “YEEEEOOWWCCHH, KYYRGGH!” As she hit the railing, Shego’s was then hit with a kick to the shoulder from Kim, flipping the green girl over it. She screamed for a moment as she fell while Kim wrapped her grappling line around the railing of the catwalk.  
  
A few feet away from the ground, Shego felt herself STOP in the air as her body’s downward momentum resulted in her thong sinking DEEP in between her buttocks. For a couple of seconds, she was practically paralyzed as she swung back in forth on the grapping hook line, her buttocks clenched up tightly as her entire face twitched. Then….  
  
“AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOWWWWWW, GYYYYYRRRRGGGHHHAAAGGHHH!” Shego screamed and twitched in pain.  
  
Up above, Kim looked down at her smugly. “Really should have just given up when you had the chance.”  
  
“Way to go, KP!” Ron said as he came up to her. he would have been offering her a high five but his eyes were currently focused on ogling her panties and wedged/spanked buttocks. A fact which Kim was uncomfortably aware of.  
  
“Uh, Ron…” Kim said, getting a ‘yeah’ from him in response as his eyes remained glued to her bottom half. Sighing, she grumbled out, “Never mind.” Her gai awkward due to pain her butt was in and her fallen pants, Kim began making her way out of the building to retrieve the spare pants Ron would usually keep in their car’s trunk for when he’d lose the pair he was wearing.  
  
Ron, of course, mindlessly followed her out, his eyes still ogling her badonkadonk.  
  
And with our heroes distracted, neither of them were aware of Shego, after igniting one of her hands with green plasma, slashing the grappling line and dropping down to the floor, her legs bucking due to the pain she was in but still managing to stay standing.  
  
Giving up on the heist and her own steps hindered by the brutal wedgie she’d received, the villainess proceeded to awkwardly limp out of the museum and successfully made her escape before the heroes returned.


End file.
